Since 1980, the biennial Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Musculoskeletal Biology and Bioengineering has been the leading forum for the presentation and discussion of new and unpublished information in the field. Because of the ample time and opportunity for discussion and interaction, this meeting has invariably led to new collaborations, initiatives and research directions. Post-conference evaluations consistently rate the conference as outstanding. Funds are requested for partial support of the 2016 Musculoskeletal Biology and Bioengineering GRC to be held again at Proctor Academy in Andover, NH, a calm, scenic, and isolated site that fosters maximum interactions between the participants. The theme for the 2016 GRC is Stepping Across Disciplines to Spur Innovation and the program is designed to both encompass the interdisciplinary field of musculoskeletal (MSK) biology and bioengineering and specifically highlight how significant advances have occurred by the incorporation of new tools and emerging concepts. By bringing together and isolating for 5 days an eclectic combination of scientists, engineers, clinician-scientists, and clinicians from academia, government, industry and non-profit organizations, the proposed GRC promises to address this matter in a deep and substantial way. The meeting will consist of 9 sessions (all plenary and involving invited speakers) and 2 poster sessions. Afternoons will be free for interactive recreation and discussion; the total number of attendees is capped at 180 to encourage interaction. Of note, and for just the second time, this GRC will be preceded by a two-day Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) at the same location. Funds are requested for partial support of this GRS, whose theme Getting a Step Ahead in Musculoskeletal Research builds on the GRC, with an attendance of 50 individuals expected, many of whom will attend the GRC. The co-Chairs of the GRS are working closely with the Chair and Vice-Chair of the GRC to develop the program, which will include a mentoring component focused on both traditional and non-traditional pathways towards meaningful contributions in MSK biology and bioengineering research. The GRS will consist of 1 keynote lecture, 2 oral sessions, 2 poster sessions, and a career panel. The Chair and Vice-Chair of the GRC will both attend, as will a number of other GRC attendees, who will be integrated into the program to share their insights. Both the GRC and GRS will strive to involve women, underrepresented minorities and persons with disabilities.